


[Podfic] Please Understand It Has to Be This Way

by dapatty



Category: Bandom, Empires, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Mental Illness, Music, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Sobriety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:46:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey joins Empires.docx</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Please Understand It Has to Be This Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lalejandra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalejandra/gifts).



**Time:** 45:17 mp3 41MB, podbook 25MB  
 **Direct Download Links: (Right Click, Save As)** [mp3](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/Please%20understand%20it%20has%20to%20be%20this%20way.mp3) | [podbook](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/Please%20Understand%20It%20Has%20to%20Be%20This%20Way.m4b)

Hosting courtesy of the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com)

**Author's Note:**

> THIS FIC. Just, I had ALL THE FEELINGS, but I was in Florida on my traveling mini laptop and I just HAD to record it after I finished reading it, so I did on the internal mic while my roommates were downstairs doing things at the con. I regret nothing. So much love. SO MUCH.


End file.
